


1000 Words (to say I love you)

by hopeful_sunshine



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fem Newt, Minho is a dancer, Newt runs an aesthetic blog, One Shot, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_sunshine/pseuds/hopeful_sunshine
Summary: when she hits twenty thousand followers, newt finally posts a real photo of herself. even though she knows there will be those people, just waiting for a chance to bring her down, she wants to share with the world that she isn't afraid to be herself.





	1000 Words (to say I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> some good ol newtmas

When she hit twenty thousand followers, they begged Newt to post a photo. A real, unedited photo, maybe even just a selfie. She couldn't refuse- some of these people had been loyally following her since she started out, donating when she asked for help with a new project, sharing her blog with others so she got more followers.

Newt's blog was mostly aesthetics- photos of shoes peeking out from the hem of frilled skirts, profiles of people (not Newt) against the sunset, smoking cigarettes outside small cafes, all clicked by her old, well-loved camera.When she did (rarely) appear in a photo, it was always at an angle, cutting our her irritatingly flat chest and not-quite-grown out hair. She spent hours scrolling through her SD card, carefully choosing photos and editing them, softening the colours or making them look like vintage Polaroids.

That night, in her sleep-deprived, 2 am haze, she posts a photo, a recent one discarded from a photoshoot on the beach. She was wearing a dress, a yellow one, that left her collarbone quite visible. Her eyes were closed, and her dress was hitched up around her knees. She posts it at night so she won't receive the comments until tomorrow.

In the morning, Newt checks her inbox. It reads 1000 new comments. With a sigh, she braces herself and looks. Some are kind, complimenting her on her beauty, and some are confused. I though you said you were a girl? Why are you wearing a dress? How come you said you were a girl?

There is one that she deletes (lmao so ur not really a girl?) but the others she keeps. They are supportive, saying they didn't know she was so pretty, and begging for more unedited posts. She gives in after a day, posting a selfie she took with Thomas, the one he took after they tried out eyeliner for the first time. Her followers are eating it up, saying how cute they are, and asking why she never mentioned a boyfriend.

She ends up posting a few more, along with a paragraph on how she met Thomas (she was dancing on the street with her friend Minho, and he sat and watched, and when they finished he asked her for a coffee sometime-) and two photos, one when they were both wearing dresses, and another that he took after he stole her camera, of her smiling into the distance. She never really liked the picture, complaining that it made her nose look big, but it was a nice memory, so she posts it anyway.

She still gets hate comments sometimes, but they're lost in the flow of support and new followers. She writes a whole post about Thomas, about her transition, and it gets 25,000 hits in a day. There are still people who call her a boy in a dress, a wolf in sheep's clothing, not a real girl, but she ignores them.

They don't mean anything. Once upon a time, she would have bothered to read them, maybe even been hurt, but not any more. She has too much too live for to care about people who want to make her feel small, unloved and fake.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate and cherish all your comments


End file.
